Arena II
Arena II or Army Arena is a Multiplayer level in Dark Hour. One of the big features of this level is the usage of stairs over Water. This level is intended for 5 players or less. Though this level is intended to be Multiplayer only, the level was designed to hold Enemies. Grunts are cluttered on some of the platforms, whilst one room has two cages with Fiends that the player can release. As Enemies do not exist in Deathmatch games, this means that the aforementioned Enemies only appear in the Single Player rendition of this level. As Enemies and a Single Player spawn point exist, this means the level is fully functional in Single Player even though it is intended for Multiplayer. Spawn Locations * Middle of Near Wing: This room is used as an origin point. Near and Far refer to closeness to the spawn point. This is simply used as an identifier to accurately describe the level due to both sides being mirrored. The placement of Ammo and Weapons is often referred to in relativity to this spawn point, using the aforementioned Near/''Far'' indicators as well as a Left/''Right'' indicator based on the direction the player is initially looking from this spawn position. * Middle of Far Wing. * Left side of Cage Room. Important Item Locations Weapons * Nailgun - Right side of Lower Central Platform. * Super Nailgun - Far side of Right Platform. * Grenade Launcher - Left side of Upper Central Platform. * Rocket Launcher - Halfway point of staircase platform in '' Water Room''. * Rocket Launcher - Far cage of Cage Room. * Rocket Launcher - Far cage of Cage Room. * Thunderbolt - Left side of Upper Central Platform. Powerups * Quad Damage - Middle of Upper Central Platform. * Pentagram of Protection - Near cage of Cage Room. * Biosuit near middle far side of '' Water Room. * Green Armor - Far cage of Cage Room. * Yellow Armor - Right side of Lower Central Platform. Enemies Room-By-Room Summarization 'Water' Room * Rotfish and Fiend on near side of room. * Biosuit near middle far side of room. * Rocket Launcher at halfway point of Lower Central Platform. * 2 Nails on far right side of room. * Cells on near right side of room. Platforms * 8 Grunts on the Left Platform. * 8 Grunts on the Right Platform. * Quad Damage in middle of Upper Central Platform. * Yellow Armor and Nailgun on right side of Lower Central Platform * Super Nailgun on far side of Right Platform. * Grenade Launcher and Thunderbolt on left side of Upper Central Platform. * Nails on right side of Upper Central Platform. * Cells on the near side of the Left Platform. *'25 Health' on right side of Upper Central Platform. * 2 Elevators, one on the far side of each Wing, lead to Cage Room. * Shootable Walls lead to Left and Right platform on each Wing. Cage Room * 3 Fiends in near cage. * 3 Grunts on top of near cage. * 3 Grunts on top of far cage. * 2 Fiends in far cage. * Pentagram of Protection in near cage. * Green Armor in far cage. * 2 Rocket Launchers in far cage. * Nails in far cage. * Rockets in near cage. * Two 25 Health in near cage. * 25 Health in far cage. * Cages can be opened via Shootable Walls, found on side facing opposite cage. * Hole in middle of room leads to Quad Damage on Upper Central Platform. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dark Hour levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels